Elle ne sourit plus
by TeddyLunard
Summary: Une véritable surprise s'abat sur l'Ordre du Phénix lorsque Drago Malefoy et sa femme, Astoria Greengrass déposent leurs candidatures pour faire parti de l'association des Aurors. Mais les choses se compliquent lorsque la soeur d'Astoria est retrouvée morte...
1. Chapitre 1-Le 2 Septembre

Chapitre 1

Le 2 Septembre

—QUOI ?!

Le cri de Ron Weasley, Auror professionnel, résonna dans toute la pièce. Son ami de toujours, Harry Potter, venait de lui faire part de l'intention de Drago Malefoy et de sa femme, Astoria Greengrass, d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Mais enfin, Harry, ce type est un lâche !

— Je sais Ron, mais il mérite une seconde chance, si tu regardes bien, il n'a été impliqué dans aucune affaire louche ces dix dernières années. Il a changé !

— Mais tu te souviens de Lucius ?

— Ron, rétorqua Hermione Weasley, Lucius était un partisan de Voldemort et a choisi de l'être ! Drago n'a pas eu le choix !

— Mais il l'est quand même devenu !

— Il n'est pas obligé de suivre les pas de son père ! s'exclama Hermione. Je te trouve bien fermé. Donne-lui une chance ! C'était il y a dix-huit ans ! C'est du passé ! Tu pourrais tourner la page !

— Hors de question ! Sa famille a abusé de la mienne pendant de nombreuses années, nous étions des traîtres à notre sang ! Mon père était sans cesse harcelé par ce type ! Ils ont détruit par deux fois notre maison ! Je ne suis pas près de l'oublier !

Hermione poussa un long soupir, un soupir d'exaspération avant tout. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour le supporter.

— Ron, commença Harry, ton père faisait ce qu'il voulait des lois, il les modifiait à sa guise.

— Oui et alors ? interrogea-t-il, excédé.

— Tu n'as jamais touché aux lois pour ton propre intérêt.

Ron croisa les bras sur la poitrine, il n'était pas convaincu.

—Et puis, ton père était un vrai fan d'objets moldus, insista Harry, mais toi, tu es différent, tu ne t'intéresse en rien à toutes ces babioles ! Tu n'es pas comme ton père !

— Certes, admit Ron.

— Qui te dit que Drago est comme son père si toi-même tu n'es pas comme le tien ?

Ron, assis sur sa chaise en cuir, regarda tour à tour sa femme et son ami. Puis, dans un geste de résignation, croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, comme un enfant qui boude. Mais le regard perçant et accusateur d'Hermione le ravisa, il détendit ses épaules et, comme si les mots lui étaient arrachés de la bouche, il dit :

— Bon d'accord, je veux bien lui accorder un entretien, mais il n'a le droit qu'à cette chance là ! Pas une deplus !

Hermione soupira de soulagement, Harry ferma les yeux de contentement. Depuis quelques temps, Ron se montrait de plus en plus entêté, il faisait preuve d'une volonté puérile de s'opposer aux autres, rendant les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il se comportait ainsi depuis qu'il était entré dans l'Ordre. A ses débuts, il se comportait comme un chef qui dirigeait ses guerriers, et quand ils désobéissaient, le chef haussait le ton. Seulement, Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas de gentils soldats et Ron s'en était vite rendu compte. Il avait donc changé de stratégie et avait opté pour l'entêtement perpétuel. Mais cette ténacité affichée et souvent injustifiée n'apportait rien à part de la discorde.

Hermione retourna à son bureau, elle devait travailler sur une affaire de double assassinat de sorciers. Harry, quant à lui, se plongea dans la lecture d'un fabuleux rapport d'autopsie. Ce boulot ne leur laissait aucun répit. Aucune atrocité ne leur était épargnée. Les scènes de crimes étaient toujours plus violentes et plus sanglantes et même après plusieurs années exposés à ce quotidien, ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre la cruauté qui animait tous ces criminels . Harry en faisait des cauchemars et Hermione souffrait d'insomnie. Ron était le seul à ne souffrir d'aucun de ces symptômes. Il avait su garder la tête froide en toute circonstance même si, quelque fois, pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, on pouvait entendre quelques sanglots provenant de la salle de bain.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait subi un traitement spécial de la part du Ministère depuis la deuxième grande guerre. Reconnaissant que sans les Aurors de l'Ordre, le monde des sorciers serait sans doute tombé aux mains de Lord Voldemort, il avait donné un statut légal à cette association, l'affiliant ainsi au Ministère. Cette restructuration avait provoqué la disparition du Bureau des Aurors et ses employés, ne voulurent en aucun cas travailler avec les Aurors de l'Ordre du Phénix, déclarant qu'il était indigne de travailler avec une organisation précédemment illégale. Seulement, Harry n'avait accepté ce rattachement qu'à condition que l'Ordre garde toujours cette autonomie qui le caractérisait. C'est ainsi que la salle à manger de l'ancien Q.G de l'Ordre fut rénovée et utilisée à des fins plus professionnelles et que les quelques Aurors qui avaient consenti à travailler avec l'organisation travaillaient en free-lance.

Vers quinze heures trente, les gonds du portillon d'entrée du 12, Square Grimmauld se mirent à grincer. Harry regarda par la fenêtre, écarta les rideaux de dentelle blanche et aperçut deux silhouettes.

La première était un homme, la quarantaine. Ses cheveux blonds, qui tiraient sur le blanc, étaient soigneusement peignés et rejetés en arrière. Sa peau aussi était d'un blanc nacrée, ses yeux gris fixaient le sol, et, d'une certaine manière, exprimaient assez bien l'état du sorcier. Il réfléchissait. Son costume noir donnait à cet homme un air supérieur et intelligent

La seconde silhouette était une femme, du même âge que l'homme, et qui le tenait par le bras. Ses habits étaient de la même couleur que ceux de son mari : noirs. De sa robe à son tailleur, de ses chaussures à talons à ses gants en velours.

— Regarde-les, fit Ron avec une certaine médisance, on dirait la famille Adams.

Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass sonnèrent à la porte et le bruit métallique se répercuta dans le long corridor comme dans une église.

C'est Hermione qui alla ouvrir. Elle salua le couple avec la plus grande des politesses et les fit assoir dans le salon, près de la cheminée où Ron et Harry les attendaient.

Quand il aperçut Harry, Drago ressentit un petit pincement au cœur, il éprouvait de la mélancolie. Il esquissa un sourire, Harry le lui rendit. Il présenta sa femme et annonça sa paternité. Hermione fut enchantée, Ron un peu moins

— Il entame sa deuxième année à Poudlard, déclara Astoria.

— Comment oses-tu ? murmura Ron à l'intention de Malefoy.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude en le foudroyant du regard. Ron se tut. Puis elle tourna la tête vers le couple et afficha un sourire gêné. Ron jetait un froid, il ne faisait aucun effort.

— Bon, déclara Harry, je suis ravi de voir que tu décides de te tourner vers le bon côté et de rejoindre l'Ordre.

— Oui, répondit Drago, qui avait perdu la suffisance qui marquait habituellement sa voix, j'ai décidé de ne pas suivre le même chemin que Lucius. Même s'il a su préserver notre famille de la ruine, je ne lui pardonne pas de ne pas nous avoir laissé choisir notre voie…

Quand le nom de son père sortit de sa bouche, il était teinté d'un profond dégoût. Dégoût accentué par le fait qu'il n'ait pas appelé Lucius par « papa » ou « mon père » ou « père ». Non, juste Lucius. Le fait qu'il ait nommé son père par son prénom accentuait ce dégoût et créait une distance claire entre le père et le fils.

— Ses mauvaises actions ont fait honte à la famille des Malefoy, je veux montrer que je suis différent de lui.

— Je vais vomir, persifla Ron.

Drago fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude. Drago se pencha en avant.

— Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix-huit ans. J'ai était embrigadé contre mon gré. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je voulais que vous sachiez que je m'en veux énormément.

—Et que nous vaut un tel revirement ? demanda Ron, abrupt.

— Une personne qui m'est très chère m'a fait entendre raison, répondit-il simplement.

Ron émit un petit rire narquois. Hermione sentait qu'il n'y croyait pas du tout.

— Bien, conclut Harry, vous commencez demain, mais bien sûr vous serez à l'essai, si tout se passe bien dans les deux prochains mois, vous serez engagés.

— J'espère que mon entrée dans l'Ordre rachètera ma mauvaise conduite.

Ron ne put résister, il était exaspéré par la situation. Comment ce fils de Mangemort osait-il se présenter chez les Aurors ?

— Une bonne action ne suffit pas à racheter un passé de perversion, vociféra-t-il.

Hermione se tourna vers son mari :

— Mais ça suffit pour le condamner ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
—Oui ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Puis se tournant vers Malefoy, il pesta :

—Comment oses-tu mettre ton fils à Poudlard, Ecole que tu as détruite avec tes semblables ? Comment oses-tu te présenter devant nous, après tout le mal que tu nous as fait ? Tu te souviens ? Hermione a été torturée sous tes yeux et tu n'as rien fait !

—Ron…, siffla Hermione.

—Harry et moi avons enduré sept années de moqueries et des railleries ! Tu te souviens que tu m'appelais « Weasley le traître à son sang » ?

—Ron…

—Comment peux-tu prétendre au poste d'Auror, alors que toute ta famille est composée de prisonniers d'Azkaban et d'escrocs ? Alors qu'ils ont tué tant de gens ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé après la bataille de Poudlard ? Hermione a eu un problème. Avec tous les morts qu'elle a vu, toutes ces vies qui s'en sont allées sous ses yeux, eh bien, une nuit, elle a fait un énorme cauchemar. En fait, elle s'est carrément évanouie. Quand elle s'est réveillée, elle était devenue empathique. Elle ressent les émotions des gens. Un fardeau. Causé par les gens de ton espèce Malefoy !

—Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Arrête ce jeu-là tout de suite !

Quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers Malefoy, elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait avec une réelle surprise mais aussi culpabilité immense dans le regard :

— Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

— C'est bien beau de faire ses excuses dix-huit ans après ! vociféra Ron. Mais ta famille a déjà fini le travail.

— Je ne suis pas comme eux, siffla Drago.

— Mais tu es un Malefoy, et un Malefoy reste un Malefoy !

Drago se leva brusquement, Ron le suivit, dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse de son ennemi. Drago n'avait pas sorti la sienne. Il se tourna vers sa femme, dont les yeux, comme ceux d'Hermione et de Harry, étaient écarquillés de stupeur :

— Bon, coupa Harry, vous revenez demain pour commencer.

Astoria se leva, ses genoux s'entrechoquaient. Harry les raccompagna à la porte, suivit d'Hermione, qui passait un savon à Ron, qui avait rangé sa baguette.

Puis, au moment de sortir, Drago fixa Ron et déclara :

— Scorpius est à Gryffondor.

…

Le claquement de la porte de l'appartement de Ron et d'Hermione résonna dans tout l'étage.

— Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? fulmina Hermione. Il a changé !

— C'est ce qu'il te fait croire ! Mais les Malefoy ont toujours étaient manipulateurs ! Son père s'est servi du Fudge pendant dix ans !

— Mais enfin, protesta Hermione, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi borné !

Ron s'affaissa dans le canapé en cuir.

— Ecoute, toute cette histoire me fatigue ! déclara-t-il. De toute façon, il commence demain, il a deux mois pour faire ses preuves. Je suis sûr qu'il ne tiendra pas sans tremper dans une affaire louche.

— On verra bien, conclut amèrement sa femme.

Elle posa alors son sac et son manteau, enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, Hermione regarda à nouveau son mari :

— Tu sais, quand tu lui as dit que j'étais devenue empathique, il était loin le sentiment de désinvolture qui lui était si propre. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable du mal qu'il a causé, lui et sa famille. La culpabilité, voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Il a changé, que tu le veuilles ou non.


	2. Chapitre 2-Le 3 Septembre

Chapitre 2

Le 3 Septembre

Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. La corde lui rougissait la gorge. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême et ses veines ressortaient en se teintant d'une couleur violacée. Sa figure déformée par la douleur était comme un masque d'Halloween. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, pour pousser un cri silencieux. En chemise de nuit, elle pendait, cinq centimètres du sol. Ses mains pendaient de chaque côté de son cadavre. Ses cheveux noirs de jais lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ils étaient parsemés de quelques cheveux blancs, signe de sa quarantaine. En dessous d'elle sa fille la regardait, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi sa maman était pendue par une corde et ne bougeait plus. Cette petite fille était en pyjama. Elle secoua plusieurs fois sa mère, prétextant qu'elle avait faim. Mais sa mère ne répondait pas. Elle se balançait de droite à gauche. C'est alors que deux bras d'homme saisirent la petite fille et l'entrainèrent hors de la scène macabre.

Astoria Greengrass se réveilla en sursaut, poussant un grand cri, suant à grosses gouttes. Elle venait de faire un nouveau cauchemar. Son mari, qu'elle avait réveillé à cause de ses cris, la prit dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles douces pour la réconforter. Elle ne réussirait jamais à chasser de son esprit cette image du cadavre pendu. Une fois calmée, elle regarda le réveil.

Six heures trente. Ils devaient être au quartier général de l'Ordre pour huit heures.

Résignée, elle se leva.

…

A sept heures trente, Harry était déjà présent. Il avait tenu à arriver en premier pour essayer ne pas reproduire les débordements de la veille, mais surtout pour présenter ses excuses à Drago pour la conduite insupportable de Ron.

Ce dernier arriva avec sa femme à huit heure pile. Il était rasé de près et portait le même ensemble noir que la veille. Quant à Astoria, elle avait troqué ses vêtements noirs contre des gris. Les mêmes, mais en gris. Ils poussèrent la porte, Harry les accueillit puis les conduisit dans le bureau collectif. C'était une grande et longue pièce rectangulaire, au temps de Sirius, elle avait servi de salle à manger mais, depuis que plus personne n'habitait dedans, elle avait été transformée en bureau. Aux quatre coins de la pièce se trouvaient des bureaux en acajou ainsi que des chaises moelleuses. Harry montra son bureau à Astoria et, une fois installée, il présenta le sien à Drago. En arrivant, Harry remarqua la couche de poussière déposée sur le meuble. Il essuya le plus discrètement qu'il put, Drago le vit :

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui assura-t-il, je vais le faire.

Il sortit alors sa baguette, l'agita au dessus du bureau et la poussière disparut.

—Drago, commença Harry, je voulais m'excuser pour la conduite de Ron hier, il s'est comporté comme un imbécile et…

—Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, répondit-il, c'est normal qu'il m'en veuille, il faut dire que je lui en ai bien fait baver. Il a le droit de ne pas m'aimer.

Harry fut estomaqué. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, vingt ans auparavant, entendre Drago Malefoy prononcer ces paroles bienfaitrices et sages ! Il retourna à son bureau pensif.

Il venait de donner à Astoria un dossier sur un vol de baguettes et à Drago un dossier sur un détournement d'elfes de maison. Vers huit heures cinq, Ron et Hermione se présentèrent au 12, Square Grimmauld. Hermione salua le couple ainsi que Harry. Voyant le regard réprobateur de sa femme, Ron se força à serrer la main de Drago. En revanche, il fit la bise à Astoria sans aucune difficulté. Puis il alla se replonger dans le dossier qu'il avait laissé la veille. Hermione vint s'assoir à côté d'Astoria et entama une discussion :

—Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous, Drago et toi ?

—Depuis notre deuxième année à Poudlard, mais j'ai commencé à en tomber amoureuse pendant la cinquième année. Mais je le trouvais tellement égocentrique que je me suis ravisée. Puis, après la condamnation de Lucius à la peine capitale, il est venu me voir et m'a demandée ma main.

Astoria Greengrass avait entamé sa scolarité à Poudlard avec sa sœur jumelle, Daphné avaient été à Poufsouffle etétait toujours la deuxième de sa classe, derrière sa sœur. Le père d'Astoria était encore employé au Ministère, tandis que sa mère était décédée quand elle n'avait que cinq ans.

— Oh là là ! souffla Hermione. Comme c'est romantique !

—Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille ! assura Astoria.

— Moi non plus, renchérit Hermione.

Elle fut alors frappée par un sentiment assez fort. C'était du bonheur. Astoria était heureuse. Cela la fit sourire. Drago n'était pas un si mauvais mari pour que sa femme soit ainsi comblée. Cependant, même en étant heureuse, Astoria ne souriait pas.

Hermione retourna à son bureau, troublée.

Dix minutes plus tard, un autre Auror franchit le seuil de la porte et entra dans le bureau collectif, c'était Seamus Finnigan.

—Tu es en retard, remarqua Harry d'un ton las, encore…

—Désolé Harry, s'excusa-t-il, mon elfe ne m'a pas réveillé !

—Tu n'en a pas marre d'accuser ton pauvre elfe de toutes tes fautes ? s'exclama Hermione.

—Ca y est, elle nous remet ça, soupira Ron, elle va nous rabâcher la SALE…

—On dit la S.A.L.E, Ron ! corrigea Hermione. Tu sais, Seamus, ton elfe souffre pour toi.

—Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, intervint Harry, ça fait une éternité que tu nous rabâches cet histoire, lâche un peu prise, les elfes sont contents comme ils sont, tu ne pourras rien changer à ca !

A ces mots, Hermione croisa les bras sur la poitrine et reporta son attention sur ses feuilles en bougonnant que personne ne s'intéressait aux elfes, que le monde était injuste etc…

Puis deux minutes plus tard, une autre personne fit son entrée. C'était une femme. Grande aux cheveux noirs, coupés au carré, habillée toute en beige, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce dans un concert de bruits de chaussures à talons.

—Désolée Harry, je suis en retard, ce n'est pas ma faute.

—Ce n'est pas grave, Daphné.

Quand elle entendit le nom de la femme, Astoria leva brusquement les yeux de son dossier :

—Daphné ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Daphné Greengrass se retourna et aperçut sa sœur. Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. En revanche, le visage d'Astoria conserva la même expression figée. Elle se leva pourtant et se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur. En regardant ce spectacle touchant, Drago esquissa un sourire, ainsi que Harry, Ron rabaissa les yeux sur ses photos, Seamus bailla et Hermione sentit un sentiment très fort d'attachement entre Daphné et sa sœur, ce qui la fit sourire également.

—Comment vas-tu ? questionna Daphné.

—Je reste inchangée, répondit Astoria.

—Que je suis contente de te revoir ! s'extasia Daphné. Ca fait combien de temps ? Cinq ans ?

—Au moins ! confirma Astoria.

—J'ai reçu toutes tes lettres, je les ai lues une bonne demi-douzaine de fois chacune !

—Tant que ça ? s'étonna Astoria.

—Oui ! répondit Daphné. Alors, comment va notre petit Gryffondor ?

—Très bien, il est toujours dans les trois premiers de sa maison.

Le fait que sa sœur ne souriait pas ne semblait gêner outre mesure Daphné. Elle avait l'habitude. Depuis qu'elles avaient cinq ans, sa sœur ne manifestait plus sa joie.

Harry s'approcha du bureau d'Astoria et, surpris, remarqua :

—Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Si Daphné n'était pas coupée au carré, je ne saurais pas faire la différence entre vous deux !

—Oui, répondit Daphné, on nous le dit depuis toujours. D'ailleurs, il arrive régulièrement qu'on me confonde avec Astoria, maintenant j'ai l'habitude.

Elle jeta un regard bienveillant vers sa sœur, qui lui rendit son regard, sans sourire.

Et tout le monde se remit au travail. Le silence de la pièce était de temps à autre rompu par le bruit d'un stylo qui tombait, des chaises à roulettes qu'on déplaçaitou encore par les soupirs exaspérés de Seamus qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lisait.

Ce dernier avait été très étonné en arrivant de voir son ancien ennemi, Drago Malefoy assis à un bureau, feuilletant des dossiers, prenant des notes sur des feuilles de parchemin, fermer un dossier pour en ouvrir un autre et se plonger directement dans sa lecture. Il trouvait ce changement de personnalité assez étrange pour un Malefoy. Lui qui avait toujours été opposé aux Gryffondors, voilà qu'il les rejoignait pour enquêter sur des meurtres. Quand Seamus croisait le regard de Harry, il désignait Dragod'un signe de tête furtif. Harry lui répondait par un hochement de tête et Seamus comprenait qu'Harry avait désormais confiance en Drago. Tout cela lui semblait insolite.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry prit Ron et Hermione à part :

—Vous avez vu ? demanda-t-il à ses amis. Astoria ne sourit jamais, c'est étrange.

—Oui, répondit Hermione, mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle arrive à ne pas sourire en étant heureuse et épanouie.

—Peut-être que Drago la bat…, proposa Ron.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Hermione entama une longue tirade en assurant que Drago n'était pas inhumain comme son père, que Lucius avait choisi sa voie, contrairement à Drago qui avait été contraint, qu'il ne fallait pas les mettre dans le même panier, qu'Astoria était heureuse avec lui et que le fait que leur fils était à Gryffondor devait lui prouver que la famille Malefoy avait bien changée…

—Mouais, mouais, avait-il fini par dire, n'ayant pas l'âme endurante.

—Peut-être que Daphné sait quelque chose à ce sujet…chuchota Harry.

—Certainement, confirma Hermione, à voix basse.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bureau de Daphné. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, plutôt effarés et suivirent Hermione. Cette dernière prit une chaise et s'assit devant Daphné. Elle leva les yeux de son dossier et Hermione lui demanda :

—Je peux te poser une question ?

—Vas-y, répondit-elle.

—Nous avons remarqué qu'Astoria ne souriait pas beaucoup, même pas du tout. Comment cela se fait-il ?

Daphné dévisagea Hermione. Celle-ci fut frappée par une intense peine. Daphné souffrait énormément. Elle inspira un coup, voulut articuler quelque chose mais sa voix se brisa dès la première syllabe. Puis, Hermione ressentit à nouveau sa forte douleur, mais cette fois, c'était la souffrance d'une perte. Elle avait perdu quelqu'un, et n'avait toujours pas achevé son deuil. Hermione posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme :

—Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler.

—Si, répondit-elle, ça me fera du bien.

Elle prit une grande respiration. Harry s'assit sur une chaise et Ron l'imita. Tous deux étaient perturbés. Evidemment, ils ne savaient pas que Daphné était en deuil. Elle se décida à parler :

—Quand nous avions cinq ans, notre famille était criblée de dettes. Dettes que nos parents n'arrivaient pas à payer. Ils étaient désespérés. C'est alors qu'une nuit, notre mère s'est pendue dans notre salle de bain pour échapper aux vautours. Et Astoria l'a vue. Depuis ce jour, elle ne sourit plus…

Hermione faillit tomber de sa chaise. Harry resta bouche bée tandis que Ron devint blême en à peine deux secondes.

Plus personne ne parla. Seamus essayait de détendre l'atmosphère par des blagues. Au bout de la quatorzième, Ron le pria d'arrêter, et le silence revint dans la grande salle. Drago, qui se doutait de ce que Daphné avait raconté au trio, gardait le nez dans ses feuillets. Faisant semblant de travailler, il retournait cette pensée lugubre dans son esprit sans pouvoir un instant s'en détacher.

Ron ne travaillait plus du tout, il regardait pensivement ses doigts en ruminant cette horrible image qui lui torturait l'esprit. Quand il jeta un regard vers Hermione, il la surprit en train d'essuyer furtivement une larme sur sa joue.

Vers dix-sept heures, chacun rentra silencieusement chez soi.

Hermione ne put dormir.


	3. Chapitre 3- Le 4 Septembre

CHAPITRE 3

LE 4 SEPTEMBRE

—Astoria !

Elle l'entendait à peine, plongée dans une sorte de brume. Sa voix se faisait comme un écho se répercutant sur les parois d'une cathédrale. Tout était flou, tout était cotonneux. Sa respiration était saccadée, il lui semblait qu'elle se noyait. C'est alors qu'un autre cri retentit :

—Astoria !

Elle ne pût répondre. Puis, elle distingua les contours flous d'une personne qui se tenait devant elle. Cette personne brandissait quelque chose dans sa direction, cette chose émettait une faible lumière bleue. Un autre cri retentit, presque inaudible :

—_Evanesco !_

En un instant, la brume disparut, elle respira à nouveau, les objets autour d'elle reprenaient peu à peu de leur netteté. Elle vit tout d'abord le soleil par la fenêtre, cela l'éblouit. Puis elle remarqua Drago, à l'extrémité du lit, baguette en main. Il semblait terrorisé :

—Astoria, souffla-t-il quand il croisa son regard, comment te sens-tu ?

—Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était couverte de sueur et les draps du lit étaient tombés.

—Tu as été prise de convulsions. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'aller mal. Elle se souvenait juste d'avoir fait encore le même cauchemar. Mais cette fois, c'était encore pire.

Elle avait revu la femme se balançant au bout de la corde qui lui rougissait la gorge. Elle la regardait dans les yeux. Sa face, déformée par la douleur était immobile. Jusqu'au moment où Astoria avait voulu secouer la dame. En lui attrapant le pied, elle s'était rendue compte que le cadavre la suivait des yeux. Elle avait reculé brusquement. Les yeux de la femme la suivaient, où qu'elle aille. Sa figure restait immobile, seuls ses yeux bougeaient. Puis la bouche grande ouverte s'était refermée en un claquement de dents sinistre. Les traits du visage de cette femme se mirent à changer, elle se dérida. Bientôt, elle esquissa un sourire en découvrant des dents blanches. Astoria s'était doucement approchée d'elle. Brusquement les dents blanches s'étaient noircies et s'étaient transformées en pâte noire qui dégoulinait sur le sol. Le macchabé s'était mis à rire d'un rire rauque, caverneux, cruel avant de se désintégrer en millions de petites particules blanches mouvantes, éclaboussant la jeune Astoria. Des vers de terre. Elle avait hurlé. Puis elle avait été immédiatement transportée dans cet espace brumeux, pour enfin se réveiller.

—Oui, répondit-elle, ça va.

Puis elle se leva pour faire sa toilette, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**...**

_15h45-_La salle de travail était silencieuse. Le lustre en verre éclairait la vaste pièce en projetant de toutes parts les ombres de ses occupants. Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs dossiers. De temps à autre, une personne se levait et se dirigeait vers un bureau adjacent pour demander soit un dossier, soit un renseignement, soit une plume. Astoria Greengrass travaillait avec acharnement étalant de plus en plus de documents sur sa table. Elle grattait fébrilement une feuille de papier avec sa plume. Elle soulevait des fiches d'identité, des plans de châteaux, de maisons. Puis, marquant un point final à son rapport, elle dit à Harry :

—Je tiens quelqu'un.

—Comment ? interrogea Harry, qui n'avait pas entendu.

—Je tiens quelqu'un, répéta Astoria, quelqu'un qui détient des objets de magie noire.

—Quoi ? fit Ron, interloqué. Déjà ?

—Oui, répondit Astoria, le lien était facile à établir. Il suffisait de croiser les informations du cambriolage de la chambre forte de Gringotts et du rassemblement de mages noirs sur la place publique de Godric's Hollow. Regardez.

Pour illustrer ses propos, elle montra deux dossiers ouverts en leurs centres. Du bout de sa baguette, elle pointa les différentes lignes des deux rapports et établit les liens qu'il fallait. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient à présent réunis autour de son bureau et écoutaient très attentivement ce qu'elle disait. Puis enfin, elle conclut :

—Je pense que nous devrions nous rendre chez lui. Sa bibliothèque me paraît louche.

Ils se regardèrent tous, Harry ne savait trop quoi penser. A peine avait-elle entamé son premier jour, qu'elle tenait déjà une piste. Il l'observa un instant, elle paraissait sûre d'elle. Il n'hésita plus. Il approuva d'un signe de tête et ils partirent.

_16h00-_ Pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus, les membres de l'Ordre avaient effectué le voyage vers la maison de l'homme en voiture. Daphné Greengrass ne les avait pas accompagnés, voulant rester au quartier général. Une fois arrivés devant la porte en bois noir, ils sonnèrent. Ils attendirent bien une dizaine de minutes avant que quelqu'un ne daigne leur ouvrir. C'était un homme, la trentaine. Il était brun de peau comme de cheveux. Ses yeux étaient marrons. Il portait une chemise blanche et par-dessus un gilet grissans manches. En voyant toute la petite troupe devant sa maison, il s'arrêta un instant, troublé, puis déclara :

—Désolé pour l'attente, j'étais à l'étage.

—Il vous faut dix minutes pour descendre un escalier ? questionna Drago.

—Il me faut dix minutes pour m'habiller. Vous m'avez réveillé.

—Sincèrement navrés, répondit négligemment Ron. Peut-on entrer ?

—Excusez-moi si je me montre impoli, rétorqual'homme, mais qui êtes-vous ?

—Ne vous excusez pas, déclara Harry, nous faisons partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous voulons juste examiner votre maison, ne vous inquiétez pas.

—Vous ne m'inquiétez pas le moins du monde, répliqua l'homme.

—Pouvons-nous entrer ? s'impatienta Harry.

—Vous avez un mandat ? se moqua l'homme

Instantanément, Astoria sortit de derrière Drago, dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse de l'insolent.

—Ça vous suffit comme mandat ? menaça-t-elle.

Le regard de l'homme devint flou, il examina les cinq personnes sur le seuil de sa maison. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent, il céda. Il ouvrit la porte et déclara :

—Je vous en prie, entrez.

Astoria ouvra la marche et tous les autres suivirent. L'homme ferma la porte derrière eux.

C'était une petite maison. La porte d'entrée menait à un couloir, sur la droite il y avait une petite porte menant à la salle à manger, qui elle-même menait à la cuisine, sur la gauche, quelques pas plus loin se trouvait le salon et, au fond du couloir il y avaitun escalier menant auxchambres et à gauche de cet escalier, la bibliothèque. Harry partit explorer le salon, Ron et Hermione la salle à manger et Astoria et Drago s'en allèrent dans la bibliothèque. Astoria chercha si un livre n'actionnait pas une quelconque porte cachée et Drago inspectait les lattes du parquet. C'est alors que…

—Oh ! s'exclama Astoria. Il y a quelque chose derrière ce livre.

Elle souleva le volume et trouva derrière une sorte de pierre ovale, en obsidienne.

—Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? se demanda-t-elle.

Tous les membres s'étaient regroupés dans la bibliothèque. Hermione s'approcha, prit l'obsidienne dans ses mains :

—C'est une relique…une relique de magie noire.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'homme. Il regardait la relique avec une certaine incompréhension. Hermione sentait qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, mais elle ne put déterminer quoi.

Puis, sans attendre son reste, il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'échappa de la bibliothèque. Harry sortit sa baguette et le poursuivit. Le coupable montait dans sa chambre. Harry le suivit. Au sommet des escaliers, l'homme l'attendait au bout du couloir, baguette à la main. Il attaqua, Harry contra son sortilège, un combat s'engagea. Le couloir sombre était illuminé par les rayons lumineux qui fusaient en crépitant vers les deux hommes. Quand le coupable s'écria:

—_Incarcerem !_

Harry lança un _Protego_, les chaînes magiques rebondirent sur le bouclier protecteur et allèrent s'enrouler autour des jambes et du corps de l'homme qui tomba à plat ventre.

—Monsieur Edouard Hivert, déclara Harry, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour détention d'objet de magie noire. Vous allez être transféré dans une cellule du Magenmagot, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

Puis il se pencha sur Edouard Hivert, attrapa une de ses chaînes et transplana au Magenmagot dans une détonation bruyante.

Au rez-de-chaussée, lorsque la détonation se fit entendre, tout le monde fut soulagé, ils avaient deviné qu'Harry avait intercepté le coupable et l'emmenait en prison.

Ils rentrèrent donc paisiblement au Q.G.

_17h00-_ Harry réapparut dans la vaste salle au quartier général de l'Ordre dans une détonation bruyante. Il paraissait extenué :

—Ca y est, il est en cellule, annonça-t-il, il attend son procès qui aura lieu dans un mois environ. Les autorités sont débordées.

—Et la paperasse ? questionna Seamus. Pas trop lourde ?

—Si ! Si tu savais les fiches qu'ils m'ont fait remplir ! « Déclaration d'Arrestation » et tout le bataclan…

—Merci de t'en être occupé, le remercia Hermione.

—De rien, répondit Harry, mais la prochaine fois, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui se charge de l'arrestation.

Et tout le monde rigola. Astoria aurait peut-être put rire si le souvenir de son cauchemar ne lui revenait pas visage défiguré était imprimé sur sa rétine et où qu'elle aille, elle le voyait. Ron regarda sa montre :

—Il est déjà si tard, on ne va pas tarder à rentrer !

Hermione acquiesça. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle se saisit de son manteau et de son sac à main et ils partirent. Les autres les imitèrent et ils regagnèrent leurs domiciles.

…

Astoria s'allongea sur son lit. Elle avait peur de dormir, peur des fantômes qui la hantaient. Drago se coucha près d'elle et s'endormit aussitôt. Elle l'observa pendant un moment. Puis, cédant à la fatigue, elle rejoignit le monde des rêves, sombrant à nouveau dans cet éternel décor de salle de bain mal éclairé.


	4. Chapitre 4-Le 2 Novembre

CHAPITRE 4

LE 2 NOVEMBRE

—Bonjour, Drago, lança Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

—Très bien, lui répondit-il, et toi ?

—On ne peut mieux !

Les membres de l'Ordre commençaient une énième journée dans leur grand bureau commun. Cela faisait deux mois jours pour jours que Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass s'étaient présentés au bureau des Aurors pour y postuler. Malgré la réticence de Ron, ils furent quand même acceptés. Deux jours après leur admission, Astoria avait permis la capture d'Edouard Hivert, sorcier détenant des reliques de Magie Noire. Harry avait réussi à l'arrêter et à l'emmener au Magenmagot. Son procès avait était fixé au 2 Novembre au matin, vers onze heures.

Dans un concert de bruit de talons, Daphné s'engouffra dans la large pièce, suivie de près par Seamus qui n'avait pas l'air d'être réellement sorti de son lit. Harry la chargea alors d'assister au procès d'Hivert. Même si Daphné ne broncha pas, Hermione sentait que cette tâche ne lui plaisait pa le moins du monde. Quand la sorcière s'installa, Hermione ne manque pas de remarquer le sourire en coin et le petit regard complice que Daphné avait lancé à Seamus. Hermione esquissa un sourire. Pendant les deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés, les membres de l'Ordre l'avaient soupçonnée d'avoir une liaison avec Seamus Finnigan. Hermione, l'empathique, en était quasiment sûre, quant à Harry, Ron, Drago et Astoria, ils ne pouvaient que le deviner.

Vers dix heures trente, Daphné partit en empruntant le réseau de cheminée pour se rendre au Ministère de la Magie.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre s'absentèrent vers midi pour aller manger. Daphné n'étant toujours pas revenue, Astoria insista pour rester au bureau pendant que Drago allait manger avec Harry, Ron et Hermione en ville. Drago voulut rester auprès de sa femme, ne voulant pas la laisser seule. Elle l'encouragea cependant à suivre le trio pour prendre un peu de bon temps. Après quelques objections, il céda finalement et se rendit dans le centre-ville moldu de Londres. En voyant toute cette vie au dehors, il fut estomaqué. Durant toute son enfance, il avait été bercé avec le mythe du « bon moldu sauvage, on lui avait sans cesse répété qu'un moldu était un être infâme, idiot, en somme une erreur de la nature. Il était stupéfié car il venait de découvrir que, hormis le fait qu'un moldu n'ait pas de pouvoirs magiques, lui, Drago Malefoy, n'était pas très différent de ces personnes.

Harry, Hermione et Ron lui firent découvrir la cuisine indienne. Quand le serveur tandit la carte à Drago, il leva un sourcil consterné : il ne comprenait le nom d'aucun plat. Puis, quand il arriva à la troisième page, il vit un titre qui l'interpella, en fait, c'était le seul intitulé qu'il comprenait en partie. Il commanda donc un « ChickenVindaloo ». Lorsque le filet de poulet, baignant dans une sorte de sauce couleur châtaigne, arriva à la table,le fumet qui s'en dégagea lui mit instantanément l'eau à la bouche. Il se saisit immédiatement de son couteau et de sa fourchette, coupa un morceau et le mit dans sa bouche. En moins d'un quart de seconde, toutes les épices contenues dans la sauce lui brulèrent la langue et le palet. La douleur s'étendit jusqu'à ses lèvres qui furent immédiatement anesthésiées. Bientôt, il ne put prononcer un mot. Il lâcha brusquement ses couverts, se saisit de la carafe d'eau et de son verre et but goulument l'équivalent d'un litre et demie d'eau. Seulement, l'incendie qui s'était déclaré dans sa bouche ne s'éteignit pas pour autant. Après l'avoir vu finir un deuxième litre d'eau, le serveur, compatissant, apporta à Drago une miche de pain, en la pointant du doigt, il répétait :

—Mangez ! Mangez ! Ça calmera la chaleur !

Ni une ni deux, Drago s'en saisit et la croqua à pleine dents. En un instant, la douleur disparut comme elle était venue. Le serveur rit un bon moment avant de lui préciser que le « Chicken Vindaloo » était le plat indien le plus épicé qui soit. Sur ces mots, il repartit vers son comptoir, toujours secoué d'éclats de rire. Quand Drago se tourna vers les autres, il vit que Harry se retenait comme il pouvait de ne pas trop rire, Hermione était cachée derrière sa serviette et Ron regardait ses pieds, réprimant un fou rire qui montait inexorablement. Il le laissa s'échapper malgré lui quand Drago se mit à rire à son tour. Ils rirent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure, Hermione avait abaissé sa serviette et pleurait à présent de rire. Quand Harry voulut à son tour boire pour détendre sa gorge, il se souvint de la tête qu'avait eu Drago lorsqu'il avait englouti son litre et demie et repartit de plus belle. Dans ce fou rire général, toutes les anciennes rivalités étaient comme oubliées. Personne ne pensait plus aux moqueries de l'ancien temps, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé tout le monde se fut calmé,Drago regarda sa montre

—Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il, il est déjà une heure et demie, il faudrait rentrer, non ?

—Oh la ! fit Harry, du calme, c'est moi le patron, et je t'autorise à arriver en retard.

Et ils repartirent de plus belle dans leurs discussions, leurs blagues et leurs anecdotes et Ron, qui avait étéauparavant prévenu par Hermione, faisait de son mieux pour paraître agréable et chaleureux et, pour l'instant, ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Il découvrait petit à petit le nouveau Drago Malefoy, venu remplacer l'ancien Serpentard orgueilleux. A vrai dire, il commençait même à l'apprécier. Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, ils se décidèrent enfin à rentrer au 12, Square Grimmauld.

En arrivant, ils entendirent des éclats de voix venants du bureau :

—Tu n'avais pas le droit ! faisait la première.

—Si ! Rappelle-toi ! C'est à cause de lui que tout cela est arrivé ! répondait une deuxième, totalement identique à la première.

—Les filles ! Calmez-vous ! lançait une troisième, plus masculine.

Les quatre sorciers accoururent dans la salle, ils y virent Astoria assise à son bureau, imperturbable, Daphné, penchée sur elle et Seamus, entre les deux, essayant de calmer le jeu.

—Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Ron, effaré.

— Rien, répondit immédiatement Daphnée, reprenant son expression habituelle.

—On a pourtant entendu une dispute, insista-t-il.

—Je te dis qu'il n'y avait rien, Ron.

Il se résigna. Daphnée alla se rasseoir, sans un regard en arrière. Astoria la regarda partir, de la tristesse dans le regard. Hermione le sentit, Astoria était mal, malheureuse.

…

A quinze heures, la cheminée du grand bureau s'activa sans que personne ne lui ait rien demandée. Des flammes vertes apparurent, sorties de nulle part. Dans ce feu, un petit homme rond se dessina. Il portait une longue robe rouge bordeaux, un chapeau de la même couleur, un dossier noir plein à craquer et une mallette toute aussi pleine. En sortant de la cheminée, il se dirigea précipitamment vers le bureau de Harry, sans prendre garde aux autres.

—Monsieur Bridge, le salua Harry.

—Nous avons perdu le procès, lui répondit-il immédiatement, l'avocat de la défense a réussi à obtenir à obtenir gain de cause, Edouard Hivert est libre.

—Comment ? fit Daphné, ce n'est pas possible…

Puis, devant les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues, elle déclara :

—J'avais oublié mon bloc-notes au bureau, quand je suis retourné à l'audience, le procès était terminé. C'est pour ça que je ne connais pas la décision du jury.

—La défense a mis en avant la conduite exemplaire que Mr Hivert a adopté durant toute sa vie, ils ont plaidé qu'elle témoignait de son innocence dans cette affaire. Il a aussi été ajouté que sa famille était composée de nombreux mages noirs ou escrocs. Dans ces circonstances, il n'était pas étonnant que la maison qu'il avait reçue en héritage soit remplie d'objets relevant de la magie noire.

—Mais il a essayé de s'enfuir !rétorqua Harry avec force, ils ne peuvent pas passer à côté de ça ! Surtout qu'Edouard Hivert vit depuis longtemps dans cette maison, il devait obligatoirement savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose à cacher ! En plus, Astoria a trouvé assez rapidement la relique !

—J'ai bien essayé de leur faire entendre raison Mr Potter. Je leur ai rappelés les longues minutes d'attentes avant qu'il ne vous ouvre et son manque de coopération après avoir trouvé les objets. Mais Mr Tripot, l'avocat de la défense, a prétexté que vous aviez agi avec précipitation, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Je sais bien que votre version des faits ne correspond pas, et que c'est lui qui a attaqué le premier, mais il faut croire que la parole d'un parvenu est plus convaincante que celle d'un héros…

—Et le jury a cru à ces sornettes ? interrogea Drago avec incrédulité.

—Apparemment oui, vu qu'il va être libéré dans une demi-heure. Je suis désolé, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai leur ai même montré les dossiers grâces auxquels Mrs Greengrass a réussi à remonter à Hivert, mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne voyaient dans ces documents aucune preuve tangible contre l'accusé…

—Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura Hermione, nous l'aurons, un jour ou l'autre il dérapera.

—Et je serais là pour le procès ! conclut l'avocat.

Sur ces mots, il se replaça dans la cheminée. Les membres de l'Ordre regardèrent Mr Bridge disparaître dans le feu magique. Quand les flammes disparurent, Harry retourna à son bureau en marmonnant :

—C'est impossible, toutes les preuves étaient là, ils ne pouvaient pas passer à côté de ça !

—Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, le rassura Hermione, Mr Bridge connait son métier, ca fait maintenant deux ans qu'il travaille pour nous et jamais il n'a perdu de procès, fais-lui confiance.

—Je n'arrive tout de même pas à comprendre comment Hivert a pu être relâché !

Hermione décida de le laisser ruminer ses pensées tout seul. Elle repartit vers son bureau, plongée dans le désarroi le plus total. Quand elle s'assit, avant de se replonger dans son dossier, elle regarda la pendule, il était quinze heures trente. Quand elle releva ses yeux fatigués par la lecture, il faisait nuit dehors et il était dix sept heures. Drago et Astoria étaient déjà partis, ne restaient plus que Harry, Ron et elle. Extenuée, elle ferma sa pochette et annonça qu'elle rentrait. Ron la suivit sans hésiter. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry les imita.

Vers dix sept heures trente, Astoria quitta le logis familial pour aller faire les courses, affirmant qu'elle devait s'aérer l'esprit après l'annonce de la relaxe d'Hivert. Elle supportait difficilement que sa première arrestation n'aboutisse pas en une condamnation. Au même moment sa sœur quittait sa maison pour se rendre chez son amant, Seamus.

Hermione sortit promener son chien tandis que Ron regardait un match de Quidditch à la télé, qu'il avait trafiqué, pour recevoir les chaînes magiques. Le match devait avoir commencé depuis environ deux heures et demie et le score était de dix à dix.

A dix-huit heures cinq, Astoria refranchissait la porte de sa maison, les bras chargés de briques de lait, de filets de légumes et d'autres choses encore. L'elfe de maison l'accueillit et elle se déchargea immédiatement de ses sacs sur le dos de la pauvre créature avant de rentrer paisiblement dans le manoir. Daphné était encore chez Seamus.

Hermione ramassa une belle crotte sur le trottoir abandonnée par Tenn, le chien. Le match de Ron était terminé. La Bulgarie avait écrasé l'Irlande deux cent soixante-dix à dix.

…

Edouard Hivert n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était libre. Il avait cru qu'il resterait à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours. Il s'autorisa à pousser un soupir.

A quinze heures trente, il regagnait son logis, son sac d'affaires en main. Il repassa la porte de chez lui, mis la machine à laver en route, s'affala dans le canapé et alluma la télé, juste au bon moment pour voir le début du match Bulgarie-Irlande.

Il assista au but de Landro Bervotchev et de James Allandrez.

Au moment où la Bulgarie allait marquer son deuxième but, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Hivert se leva bien promptement du canapé et décrocha :

—Allô ?

—Edouard ?

Il reconnut sa voix dès la première syllabe prononcée. Cette voix, résonnant dans sa tête tous les jours tant il aimait l'entendre, fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

—Ne dis rien, dit précipitamment la voix féminine, j'ai appris que tu avais été libéré. Je suis contente pour toi. Mais il faut que tu viennes chez moi, voilàl'adresse.

Edouard Hivert se saisit précipitamment du stylo et du bloc-notes à coté du combiné et écrivit le numéro et le nom de la rue que son interlocutrice lui dictait. Son cœur battait frénétiquement, ses lèvres frémissaient d'excitation, ses mains tremblaient, son souffle était court. Mille et unes questions lui brûlaient la gorge et lorsqu'il voulut parler, la voix repris sans tarder :

—Ne tarde pas trop, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire !

Et elle raccrocha immédiatement.

Il regarda la pendule au mur : dix-huit heures.

Edouard observa ensuite le papier sur lequel il avait noté l'adresse de son interlocutrice. Il eût un grand sourire. Il éteignit la télé, prit son pardessus et s'en alla aussi si vite qu'il pût.

…

—Qui êtes-vous ? fit l'homme en pointant sa baguette magique sur le torse de l'étranger.

—Moi, je ne suis personne, répondit l'étranger.

—Ce n'est pas une réponse, rétorqua l'homme, pourquoi ai-je entendu des cris ?

—Ce n'était rien vieillard, retourne te coucher !

—Je ne suis pas vieux, vociféra l'homme en redressant sa baguette, je répète donc ma question, pourquoi ai-je entendu des cris ?

—Ne t'occupe pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

Il y eut alors un grand coup de vent dans la rue. La porte de la maison devant laquelle se tenait l'étranger s'ouvrit doucement. L'homme qui le pointait du bout de sa baguette magique eut la réponse à sa question. Sur le sol, au bout d'un court couloir, se trouvait deux corps. Un homme et une femme, qui gisaient, leurs figures étaient déformées par l'horreur et leurs yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise.

L'homme réagit sans perdre un instant. Le sortilège partit de lui-même de sa baguette et percuta l'étranger. Il vola et s'écrasa contre le mur, immobile.


	5. Chapitre 5-Le 3 Novembre

CHAPITRE 5

LE 3 NOVEMBRE

Il y eut un nouveau flash d'appareil photo magique. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago furent à nouveau éblouis. Il était à peine huit heures du matin et les journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier prenaient déjà maintes et maintes photos qui allaient faire la Une du nouveau numéro.

Ils tournaient autour des cadavres, approchaient leurs appareils de leurs visages et appuyaient une nouvelle fois sur le déclencheur.

Un des photographes qui mâchouillait un chewing-gum, accroupi à côté du cadavre de l'homme releva la tête vers Harry et lui demanda :

—On peut le mettre sur le dos ? J'aimerais bien prendre sa face en photo.

—Non, personne ne touchera à ces cadavres, rétorqua sèchement Harry.

Le photographe mâchouilla une nouvelle fois son chewing-gum en produisant un bruit de succion :

—Désolé monsieur l'Auror, fit-il d'un ton désinvolte, mais c'est mon métier de prendre des photos de cadavres, d'écrire des articles sur des faits divers morbides qui feraient frissonner Sirius Black lui-même.

Devant le silence qui accueillit ses paroles, il bomba le torse et dit à haute voix, pour que quiconque était présent dans la pièce l'entende :

—Heureusement pour nous, ce malade est mort !

Harry serra les poings, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de frapper en plein visage ce photographe qui ne respectait ni le souvenir de Sirius, ni les deux morts qu'il avait sous le nez. Heureusement pour lui, Ron fut plus rapide :

—Ça suffit, maintenant, sortez !

—Pas tout de suite, répliqua le photographe d'un air hautain, il faut que je prenne encore des photos de la femme.

—Vous en avez pris assez, fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

—Mais, ma beauté, sussura-t-il, je ne sais même pas comment ils sont morts, je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire mon article. Vous vous rendez-compte du nombre de vente que cet évènement peut engendrer pour notre journal ? Voyez-vous, ça excite les gens de savoir qu'un tueur est en liberté et qu'il peut frapper à tout moment !

—Les gens je ne sais pas, rétorqua Harry, mais vous oui. Ça vous excite les crimes, les meurtres et le sang. C'est pour ça que vous faîtes ce métier. Si le gore ne vous fait pas bander alors je suis Rita Skeeter.

Le photographe en resta bouche bée, il chercha ses mots pendant un court instant et finit par dire :

—Je le prends très mal.

—Et vous avez raison, conclut Harry, maintenant nous ne vous retenons pas.

Le photographe, blessé dans son ego, attrapa son chapeau posé sur un fauteuil, l'enfonça sur sa tête et sortit, le torse en avant, en s'indignant de la mauvaise conduite de ces rustres d'Aurors et en affirmant « Qu'on en resterait pas là ! ».

Il claqua violement la porte derrière lui.

—Vieux gobelin rabougri, persifla Ron.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers les cadavres :

—Drago, l'interpella Hermione, Astoria est bien restée chez vous ?

—Oui, affirma-t-il, je lui ai défendu de sortir de la maison, par chance c'est moi qui ai décroché le téléphone.

—Tu as bien fait, confirma Ron, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle voit ça…

En effet, si Astoria avait vu la scène du crime, elle ne s'en serait jamais remise. Elle qui avait perdue sa mère, elle n'était pas prête à subir un nouveau choc. Car, étendus à même le sol, sans vie, les cadavres étaient ceux de Daphné Greengrass et de son amant, Seamus Finnigan.

—Le point positif, poursuivit Drago, c'est qu'on a un témoin.

—Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, il a vu le meurtre ?

—Non, répondit Drago, il a entendu des cris, des pleurs et puis d'un seul coup plus rien. Il a tout d'abord cru que c'était une dispute d'amoureux mais quand le silence s'est éternisé, il a eu peur et il est sorti. Il a vu un homme devant la porte, alors il lui a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il ne voulait pas lui répondre. C'est un coup de vent qui a poussé la porte entrouverte et il a vu les cadavres. Il a immobilisé l'homme avec un _Stupéfix_ et nous a appelés.

—Et le meilleur, compléta Hermione, devinez qui est cet homme ?

Comme Harry et Ron étaient arrivés après Hermione et Drago, ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Hermione le devina aisément, c'est pourquoi elle poussa la première porte à sa droite et entra dans la salle de bain. Dans la baignoire, un homme aux cheveux bruns était ligoté avec des chaînes magiques. Hermione sortit sa baguette, l'agita et les chaînes découvrant la bouche du captif se délièrent :

—Alors monsieur Hivert, déclara-t-elle, la prison vous manquait trop, vous aviez trop envie d'y retourner ?

—Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit-il.

Hermione s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire :

—Je ne vous crois pas, vous étiez sur les lieux du crime.

Edouard Hivert ne répondit rien. Il regarda tour à tour les Aurors qui l'entouraient, s'arrêtant sur chacun d'eux. Puis il éclata d'un rire faux :

—Ah ! Ca y est, j'ai compris ! Comme vous avez perdu mon procès avant-hier, vous avez décidé de vous venger et, au lieu de m'emprisonner pour détention d'objet de magie noire, qui, soit dit en passant ne m'appartenait pas, vous avez décidé de m'incriminer pour meurtre.

—Vous divaguez ! intervint Drago.

—Monsieur Hivert, si vous nous prouvez votre innocence, peut-être que nous vous relâcherons.

Edouard Hivert la fixa droit dans les yeux, il essayait de déceler une part de mensonge dans ses propos, n'y arrivant pas, il se résigna :

—Daphné m'a appelé pour que je me rende à cette adresse. Je suis arrivé cinq minutes plus tard, mais ils étaient déjà morts.

—A quelle heure vous a-t-elle appelé ? questionna Hermione.

—Vers dix-huit heures.

—Et vous êtes arrivés à dix-huit heures cinq ?

—Exact, en arrivant, j'ai regardé ma montre pour voir si je n'avais pas été trop long.

—Donc, résuma l'Aurore, en admettant que vous dîtes la vérité…

—Je dis la vérité ! le coupa Hivert.

—…le crime aurait eu lieu entre dix-huit heures et dix-huit heures cinq, continua-t-elle sans lui prêter une quelconque attention.

—Le criminel a donc été très rapide, constata Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

—Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'occupe des papiers d'arrestation.

—QUOI ? s'exclama le captif. Non mais vous êtes complètement cinglés ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Strictement rien fait !

Hermione ne l'écouta pas davantage. Elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise et disparut dans une grande détonation.

Harry, Ron et Drago retournèrent sur les lieux du crime, dans le salon. Ils entamèrent alors une recherche aux indices. Ils y passèrent une heure mais ne trouvèrent rien.

Découragé, Drago se planta à nouveau devant les corps étendus. Daphné Greengrass était couchée sur les jambes de Seamus qui, quant à lui, était sur le ventre. Seamus était pile en face du couloir qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Daphné était, quant à elle, devant la cheminée qui se trouvait sur le mur à droite de l'entrée. Elle avait sa baguette à la main et son tee-shirt était carbonisé là où le sortilège de la mort l'avait frappé.

Ce détail marqua Drago :

—Venez voir ça ! appela-t-il

Harry et Ron le rejoignirent près des corps :

—Regardez, dit-il en montrant du doigt le corps de Seamus, c'est lui qui est mort le premier, son corps est en dessous de celui de Daphné. Ensuite, comme il est tombé sur le ventre devant le corridor et qu'il n'a pas de baguette en main, on peut dire qu'il n'a pas vu le tueur et donc a été pris par surprise. Daphné, en revanche, a vu l'assassin, elle a saisi sa baguette et l'a dardé vers son adversaire qui était à présent… devant la cheminée.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il se plaça devant la cheminée incrustée dans le mur. Harry et Ron purent constater qu'une parfaite ligne droite se traçait aisément, allant de Drago au corps de Daphné.

—Ce dernier a dû la prendre par surprise ou était trop puissant pour elle, il n'empêche qu'il l'a atteint. Elle est tombée sur Seamus.

—Mais s'est-elle vraiment défendue ? questionna Ron.

—On va voir ça tout de suite, déclara Harry et attrapant la baguette de Daphné, tiens, Ron, s'il-te-plaît, tu peux la tenir bien droite ?

Ron se saisit du morceau de bois et la tint horizontalement vers Harry. Celui-ci sortit sa propre baguette, visa celle de Daphné et prononça la formule « _Prior Incantato_ ». La pointe de la baguette de Daphné s'illumina et une sorte de dôme blanc phosphorescent apparut à son extrémité :

—Elle s'est défendue, constata sombrement Ron, mais elle n'était pas assez puissante, son bouclier s'est brisé.

C'est alors que le bouclier phosphorescent qui était apparu éclata en une centaine de morceau et disparut presque aussitôt.

Un silence s'installa pendant que les membres de l'Ordre réfléchissaient aux preuves et aux coupables possibles. Puis Ron demanda :

—Alors ces deux-là sortaient vraiment ensemble ?

…

Astoria était effondrée. Elle se répandait en larmes, suppliait le ciel de lui rendre sa sœur, hurlait, s'effondrait sur son bureau, jetait sa paperasse à travers la grande pièce servant de bureau à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Drago était venu la chercher pour l'emmener au Q.G et lui apprendre la terriblenouvelle. Harry et Ron étaient présents et avaient assisté à l'écroulement de cette femme à qui il ne restait plus aucun membre de sa famille proche. Harry avait murmuré quelques paroles de consolations, il lui disait qu'il compatissait car il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela ne servit à rien.

Hermione arriva par la cheminée et s'assit sur un bureau sans rien dire. Avec ses dons d'empathique elle ressentie toute la tristesse d'Astoria. Elle en pleura elle aussi.

Puis, quand Astoria eut séché ses larmes, Hermione s'approcha d'elle :

—Astoria, je suis vraiment désolée, mais il va falloir que tu me dises si Daphné avait des ennemis qui lui en voudraient au point de la tuer.

—Elle…elle a eût une aventure avec un sorcier, sanglota-t-elle, quand elle l'a quitté, il ne lui a pas pardonnée et a promis de la pourchasser.

—Un malade, commenta Ron.

—Astoria, continua doucement Hermione, pourrais-tu m'écrire le nom de ce sorcier sur un bout de papier ?

Elle lui tendit un crayon et une feuille de bloc-notes. Astoria inscrit alors le nom du sorcier : « EradoduThrevi »

—Je ne connais pas ce nom, déclara Hermione.

Elle tendit la feuille à Ron qui fit un secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation, Harry et Drago eurent la même réaction.

—Bon, conclut Hermione, je vais me rendre au Bureau des Aurors pour fouiller dans les archives. En attendant, regardez si Seamus n'avez pas d'ennemis.

Les garçons approuvèrent et Hermione se rendit au Bureau des Aurors. Elle entama ses recherches dans la section réservée aux criminels. Elle chercha mais ne trouva pas de « Threvi ». Elle se rendit donc aux archives. C'était une large pièce rectangulaire, de la taille d'une église. Un lourd silence régnait et chaque personne qu'Hermione croisait avait le nez rivé sur un dossier, plus ou moins épais. Elle chercha dans la rangée de « T », quand elle l'eut trouvé, elle chercha un dossier nommé « Threvi ». Le faible éclairage des bougies magiques lui rendait la tâche plus compliquée. Elle eut recours au sortilège d'attraction mais, après avoir prononcé la formule, aucun dossier ne se détacha des étagères pour voler dans sa direction. Le résultat était clair, aucun Threvi n'était répertorié. Elle en conclut donc que Daphné n'avait jamais déposé plainte contre cet homme.

Epuisée par ses recherches, elle rentra donc au Q.G par la première cheminée.

A peine avait-elle mis le pied hors de la cheminée qu'elle s'allumait une seconde fois pour laisser apparaître Mr Bridge. Il était apparemment plus mécontent que d'habitude :

—Hivert nous a encore filés entre les doigts, les autorités ont utilisé le _« Prior Incantato »_ mais n'ont décelé aucune trace d'un sortilège de la mort. Le dernier sortilège qu'il avait lancé, c'était un _« Accio bière »._

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Astoria, qui s'était levée quand le petit homme avait pénétré dans la pièce, s'effondra sur le sol. Quand Drago la releva, elle pleurait une nouvelle fois à chaudes larmes.

Hermione fut alors frappée par une étrange sensation. Une sensation qu'elle avait ressentie uniquement lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

Elle regarda à nouveau la feuille de bloc-notes où était inscrit « EradoduThrevi ». Elle eut un sourire. En fait, elle connaissait très bien ce nom. Elle connaissait aussi celui du coupable.


	6. Chapitre 6-Le 4 Novembre

_Bonjour bonjour :)_

_Alors je suis fier de vous présenter le dernier chapitre de ma première fic. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos follows qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur :) _

_Du coup j'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne va pas tout gâcher :D_

_Je vous remercie donc du fond du cœur et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

CHAPITRE 6

LE 4 NOVEMBRE

Hermione était assise dans le canapé de cuir noir. Le salon était plongé dans le noir de la nuit d'hiver. Le feu de cheminée éclairait faiblement la pièce, répandant sur Hermione de longues ombres portées. Elle n'avait pas voulu allumer le lustre de cristal. Elle attendait quelqu'un. Elle avait quelques questions à poser à cette personne.

L'Auror regarda sa montre. Dix-neuf heures. Elle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, la cérémonie se finissant a dix-huit heures trente.

Le large portail d'entrée grinça. Hermione entendit quelqu'un marcher sur les gravillons de l'allée. Elle sortit sa baguette. Une clé s'introduisit dans la serrure, tourna le loquet du cadenas et ouvrit la porte. La personne pénétra dans le hall, Hermione se leva du canapé et avança à pas de loup vers l'entrée. Elle distingua les formes de la personne qui venait d'entrer. Elle se plaqua contre le mur du couloir et pointa sa baguette vers l'autre lustre de cristal.

La personne retira ses chaussures, produisant des bruits de talons sur la pierre froide. Elle retira ensuite son grand manteau de fourrure et le balança à son elfe de maison qui l'accrocha au porte-manteau.

Hermione murmura :

—_Lumos_

En un éclair le lustre s'alluma, éclairant violemment le hall d'entrée, éblouissant Hermione et la personne qu'elle avait attendue. Quand elle put enfin s'habituer à la lumière crue, elle abaissa sa baguette et regarda celle qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle aussi avait sorti sa baguette :

—Bonsoir Astoria, salua Hermione.

Astoria Greengrass abaissa à son tour sa baguette. D'un brusque signe de tête, elle ordonna à son elfe de disparaître. Hermione fixa sur elle un regard dur.

—Hermione ? Que fais-tu là ? Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un cambrioleur.

—Je vois ça, nota Hermione en désignant la baguette d'Astoria, tu dégaines rapidement.

—J'ai eu peur, se défendit-elle.

—Je comprends.

Astoria rangea la baguette sous sa manche droite.

—Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

—Je suis venue te poser quelques questions.

—A moi ?

—Oui, mais j'aimerais le faire dans le salon, ici il fait froid, proposa Hermione.

Astoria acquiesça et accompagna Hermione dans le salon. L'Auror se rassit à sa place, devant la cheminée, tandis qu'Astoria s'installa dans le fauteuil en face :

—Je nous sers du thé ? questionna la sorcière.

—Volontiers, confirma Hermione.

Astoria se leva alors et se rendit dans la cuisine, pièce adjacente au salon mais pourtant séparée par un autre grand couloir.

—Alors, que voulais-tu me demander ? interrogea-t-elle depuis l'autre pièce.

Elle remplit une bouilloire d'eau. Son elfe se proposa pour l'aider, elle le renvoya d'un brusque coup de pied. La petite créature traversa le salon en courant, couinant de douleur.

—Je voulais te parler de ta mère, répondit Hermione.

Astoria coupa le robinet. Un silence s'installa.

—De…de ma mère ? bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle alluma le gaz et posa la bouilloire dessus.

—Oui, de ta mère, repris Hermione. Elle s'est suicidée n'est-ce-pas ?

—Exact, répondit amèrement Astoria, pour échapper aux corbeaux. Mais pourquoi ma mère ?

La bouilloire siffla.

—Et tu avais cinq ans quand cela s'est passé ?

—Oui, confirma Astoria.

Elle arrêta le feu, pris deux sachets de thé et versa l'eau bouillante dessus.

—Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ? s'enquit Hermione.

—Toujours, assura Astoria.

—Et que vois-tu ?

—Ma mère pendue par le cou dans la salle de bain.

Astoria apporta les deux tasses et les posa sur la table basse, quand Hermione voulut se saisir de celle de gauche, Astoria lui dit :

—Non, celle-là c'est la mienne, prends celle de droite.

Hermione pris celle de droite mais ne but pas.

—Merci, la remercia Hermione. Et donc, c'est depuis tes cinq ans que tu ne souris plus.

Astoria la regarda, tétanisée. Elle ne savait quoi dire.

—Ça nous a tous sauté aux yeux dès le premier jour de notre rencontre. Ta sœur nous l'avait même confirmé, mais bon, comme elle est morte…

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil d'Astoria :

—Je te trouve un peu directe, lui fit-elle remarquer.

—Je sais, rétorqua Hermione, quand c'est nécessaire.

—Est-ce vraiment nécessaire aujourd'hui, commenta son interlocutrice, juste après avoir enterré ma propre sœur ?

—Oui, répondit sèchement l'Auror.

Astoria s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir en tissu sorti de sa manche gauche.

—Tu caches beaucoup de choses dans tes manches, remarqua Hermione.

—Oui, c'est une vieille habitude.

Hermione reposa sa tasse sans avoir bu.

—Et ces corbeaux, reprit-elle, tu connais leurs noms ?

—Oh que oui, assura Astoria, je n'ai jamais put les oublier.

—Comment s'appelaient-ils ?

—C'était toute une famille en fait, ils s'appelaient les Baldurs.

—Menteuse.

Astoria eut le souffle coupé, elle reposa sa tasse sur la table. Elle croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur son genou. Elle fixait Hermione d'un regard assassin.

—Je vais même te dire comment se nommait cette famille, continua Hermione, c'était la famille Hivert. Edouard Hivert en fait d'ailleurs parti.

Astoria acquiesça.

—Ce n'est qu'un mensonge de plus à ajouter à tous ceux que tu as proféré durant les deux derniers mois, repris Hermione. Le dernier date d'hier, quand tu m'as dit que ta sœur avait eut une aventure avec un sorcier.

—Et c'était la vérité, fit Astoria, abrupte.

—Je ne dis pas le contraire, contra Hermione, cependant tu m'as mentie sur son nom. « EradudoThrevi » n'existe pas, c'est une invention. Ou pour être plus précise, c'est un anagramme du nom « Edouard Hivert », je me trompe ?

—Pour l'instant c'est un sans fautes, se moqua Astoria.

—La moquerie ne te servira pas pour m'impressionner, menaça Hermione, ta sœur a eut une aventure avec Edouard Hivert, le descendant de la famille qui a détruit la tienne. Evidemment, tu t'es opposée à cet amour et tu as fait part de ton opinion à ta sœur en lui rappelant que sa famille était responsable de votre malheur. Evidemment, ta sœur n'était pas comme toi, pour elle, ce n'était pas parce qu'Edouard Hivert faisait partie d'une famille d'escrocs qu'il en était forcément un. Tu n'étais pas de cet avis, tu t'es comportée exactement comme Ron quand il a revu Drago. Tu as été odieuse.

Astoria se redressa dans son fauteuil.

—Bien sûr, la famille Hivert n'a pas été condamnée, ça t'a mise hors de toi. A cette époque tu étais déjà mariée à Drago. Puis, tu l'as en quelques sortes exhorter à se repentir de sa mauvaise conduite, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est présenté à l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu en as profité pour t'inscrire. Ton plan était déjà fixé. Avec cette place dans l'Ordre, tu étais sûre de pouvoir jeter en prison le rejeton Hivert. Nous t'avons acceptée, offert un bureau. Seulement, ce que tu ignorais, c'était que ta sœur travaillait aussi avec nous. Pendant deux jours, tu as travaillé dur, ou plutôt tu as fais semblant, car tu modifiais magiquement les données des dossiers. Puis tu nous as annoncé que tu tenais quelqu'un qui possédait des objets de magie noire. Je me souviens que tu nous avais montré les informations sur le dossier avec le bout de ta baguette. Tu nous avais ensorcelés.

—Et vous n'avez rien vu venir, fit Astoria, plus hautaine que jamais, vous êtes tombés dans le panneau, tous autant que vous êtes.

—Nous nous sommes donc rendus chez Edouard Hivert. Il ne t'a pas reconnu, lui aussi victime de ta magie je suppose. Nous avons commencé les fouilles et comme par hasard, c'est toi qui as trouvé la relique de magie noire. Tu l'as placée discrètement derrière un livre. Avant d'arriver je ne savais pas comment tu t'y étais prise, maintenant c'est très clair, tu l'avais cachée dans ta manche. Par la suite, Harry a intercepté Edouard qui, ayant pris peur, s'est enfui. Nous sommes rentrés au QG, Harry est revenu, déclarant que l'affaire Hivert était mise en pause pendant environ deux mois.

Astoria expira :

—Et bien, tu es très futée comme femme, ironisa-t-elle, tu as tout compris. Mais si tu le permets, c'est moi qui vais expliquer mon plan.

—Je t'en prie.

—Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Quand j'ai appris que la famille Hivert allait être relaxée, je suis entrée dans une telle fureur que j'en ai fait peur a Daphné. Il m'a fallu deux mois pour me calmer. Puis, cette traitresse est venue m'annoncer qu'elle et ce salopard sortaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient soi-disant rencontrés lors d'une convention sur les baguettes magiques… « un coup de foudre » me disait-elle ! Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça ? C'était impensable ! Nous nous sommes violemment disputées. Et puis l'orage est passé, mais elle n'a pas totalement oublié notre querelle. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle travaillait aussi à l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai été réellement surprise, mais je savais que cela n'entraverais pas mon plan. Au contraire, je savais qu'elle me serait vite utile. Alors, effectivement, j'ai modifié des données, et vous ai jetés un sort. Quand nous sommes partis pour la maison d'Hivert, je m'étais arrangée pour que Daphné ne vienne pas avec nous, j'avais pris mes dispositions, j'étais sûre qu'elle ne nous embêterait pas. Imagine la réaction d'Edouard s'il l'avait vu débarquer chez lui ! Alors évidemment, comme nous nous ressemblions, il me fallait un moyen pour passer inaperçu. J'ai donc tout de suite opté pour l'ensorcellement. Quand cet idiot a commencé à devenir insolent, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Quand je lui ai pointé ma baguette sur le flanc, j'ai pensé très fort à l'Imperium. Je lui ai ordonné mentalement de déformer mes traits pour ne pas me reconnaître, et ça a marché ! Mon plan a fonctionné, Hivert a été arrêté. J'étais on ne peut plus sûre qu'il perdrait son procès. Deux mois se sont écoulés et c'est Daphné qui a été déléguée pour aller témoigner.

—Et cela ne t'a pas gênée que ce soit ta sœur qui assiste au procès alors que tu tenais absolument à la tenir éloignée de tes manigances ? questionna Hermione.

—Pas le moins du monde, répondit simplement Astoria. Seulement, quand elle est rentrée, elle était furieuse ! Vous étiez partis avec Drago pour manger un morceau en ville et Seamus avait accompagné Daphné au procès. Ma sœur a relancé la discussion, Seamus a essayé de nous calmer mais Daphné lui répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

—Oui, je me souviens, se rappela Hermione, quand nous sommes rentrés, nous avons entendus des éclats de voix, la tienne et celle de ta sœur se ressemblaient tellement que nous n'avons pas su les différencier.

—Ça ne m'étonne pas, rétorqua Astoria, nous avons toujours eu la même voix. Evidemment, cette gourde n'était pas idiote, elle a tout de suite deviné que j'y étais pour quelque chose. Elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle me dénoncerait. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire et briser tous mes espoirs de vengeance ! Alors la libération d'Edouard Hivert fut l'occasion rêvée pour monter un second plan. Mon sort n'avait pas tenu assez longtemps pour laisser intact les modifications que j'avais faites aux dossiers, mais qu'importait ? Le soir même, je m'absentais pour, soit disant, aller faire des courses. Je connaissais l'heure exacte à laquelle Daphné se rendait, chaque soir, chez Seamus, il me suffisait de la suivre discrètement. Elle est arrivée vers six heures moins dix chez lui. A six heures je pénétrais à mon tour dans la maison. Seamus me tournait le dos, je n'ai pas perdu une seconde, je l'ai tué. Daphné a été très surprise de me voir. Elle voulait se faire pardonner, elle criait, elle hurlait dans toute la maison. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ameute tout le quartier. Je l'ai tué elle aussi. J'ai mis moins d'une minute pour les tuer tous les deux. Et, profitant du fait que nous avions la même voix, j'ai téléphoné à Edouard Hivert pour qu'il vienne sur les lieux du crime. Je lui disais de se dépêcher. Je faisais d'une pierre deux coups. Edouard Hivert était accusé de double assassinat et Daphné mourrait, m'évitant ainsi d'aller à Azkaban

—Tu es un monstre.

—La monstruosité est affaire de perspective.

—Tu n'as pas hésité à tuer ta propre sœur pour sauver ta peau ! s'exclama Hermione. Ici, la perspective est toute choisie ! Tu tues quiconque s'oppose à toi et à ton plan ! C'est pour ça que tu as empoisonné mon thé !

Hermione renversa brusquement sa tasse sur la table.

—Dès que tu m'a vue, tu as tout de suite su que j'avais des doutes sur ta culpabilité ! Tu as donc empoisonné mon thé pour me faire taire moi aussi! Je l'ai su dès que tu m'as défendue de prendre la tasse de gauche !

Astoria s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

—Seulement, cette nuit-là, continua Hermione, lorsque tu as tué ta sœur, elle s'est défendue et créée un bouclier qui a tout de suite était brisé.

Astoria ne parlait pas. Elle dardait sur Hermione un regard énonciateur de mauvais présages.

—Mais ce bouclier était assez puissant pour te renvoyer une charge de sortilège. En ce moment même, un fragment d_'Avada Kedavra_ progresse vers ton cœur.

Un silence s'installa, les deux femmes se lançaient des regards assassins :

—Très bien, fit Astoria, vraiment très bien. Tu nous a fait de très belles déductions. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ?

—Hier, répondit Hermione, tu t'es effondrée sur le sol, lorsque tu t'es relevée, tu ressentais une émotion assez spéciale. C'est grâce à mon statut d'empathique que j'ai put te confondre.

—Bien, et quelle était cette sensation ?

—La peur de mourir.

Astoria la regarda pendant cinq minutes sans rien dire, Hermione n'était aucunement intimidée. Puis, l'assassin se décida à parler :

—Tu es vraiment très perspicace, reconnut-elle, c'est vrai, je meurs à petit feu, dans environ trois jours je serais morte. Drago n'est pas au courant. D'ailleurs que fait-il ? Il devrait être rentré.

—Ron l'a invité à prendre un verre, pour ne pas qu'il assiste à ton arrestation, déclara Hermione. J'ai une autre question. L'as-tu vraiment aimé ?

La question surpris Astoria :

—Bien sûr que je l'aime !

—Alors pourquoi as-tu fait tout cela ? As-tu pensé aux conséquences ? insista Hermione

—A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que mon plan serais découvert, répondit-elle évasivement. Mais maintenant que tu connais la vérité, tu comprends que je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser sortir du manoir…

—C'est aussi pour cela que tu t'es installée face à moi. Si je m'enfuis, tu pourras me jeter un sort sans problème vu que la seule issue de secours se trouve derrière moi donc devant toi. Seulement, il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas, si tu es mourante, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir me tuer ? Tu as perdu, point final, pourquoi vouloir à ce prix continuer à préserver ton innocence ?

—Ma chère Hermione, répondit-elle sobrement, je sauve les apparences. Quand tu seras morte, je dirais que j'avais deviné depuis le début que c'était toi qui avais tué Daphné et Seamus. Je raconterais que tu éprouvais des sentiments pour Seamus depuis le début et que, quand tu t'es rendue chez lui pour lui ouvrir ton cœur, tu as réalisé que Daphné t'avais devancée. Dans ta rage tu les auras tués tous les deux.

—Mais qui pourrait croire une chose pareille ? se moqua Hermione.

—Tout le monde, tu as pu t'en rendre compte, je sais parfaitement modifier les pensées des gens. En fait, j'adore ça ! Je raconterais aussi que tu avais décidé de me tuer. Pour cela, tu t'étais rendue chez moi et m'avais lancée le sortilège de la Mort. Comme tu étais trop puissante, je n'avais pas pu dévier tout le sort ce qui expliquera qu'en ce moment, je suis mourante.

—Mais bien évidemment, pour leur faire croire cela, tu vas devoir me tuer.

—Ça ne me posera pas de problème, fit Astoria, cruelle.

—Je ne serais pas si sûre à ta place, rétorqua sournoisement Hermione.

Avant qu'Astoria ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Hermione avait dégainé sa baguette et visé droit devant elle avec le sortilège le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait. Le canapé et elle tombèrent à la renverse, projetés par la puissance du sort. Astoria, dans la précipitation, s'était jetée sur le sol pour éviter le rayon de lumière. Hermione se mit rapidement sur ses deux jambes, baguettes en main et s'élança dans le couloir vers l'entrée. A peine était-elle arrivée à son extrémité qu'un trait de lumière verte rasa son oreille droite. Elle se retourna, Astoria amorçait sa traversée du couloir. Elle envoya un nouveau sortilège qu'Hermione évita en se baissant. Les deux femmes étaient à présent face à face dans le couloir. Hermione, qui ne voulait pas blesser, Astoria ne lança aucun sort.

—Tu n'es pas obligée de te battre, annonça Hermione.

—Que je me batte ou pas, le résultat sera le même, je vais mourir de mon propre sort, alors autant se battre jusqu'au bout.

Elle envoya un nouveau sortilège qu'Hermione contra, non sans difficultés. Le duel se fit de plus en plus acharné, les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens, ils arrachaient des morceaux de murs et d'escaliers. Astoria était très puissante, elle forçait Hermione à reculer vers le mur du fond. Bientôt, elle serait prise au piège. Astoria incanta un _Stupéfix_ qu'Hermione réussi à contrer, mais elle fut jetée contre le mur. Elle perdit sa baguette dans la collision avec la pierre froide. Astoria s'avança :

—Je suis désolée, fit-elle sans une once de pitié, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Sans perdre un instant elle leva sa baguette. Hermione essaya de se redresser mais l'effet du _Stupéfix_ lui avait paralysé les jambes, elle ne pouvait bouger.

Elle allait mourir.

Astoria incanta :

—_Avada Keda…_

—_EXPELLIARMUS !_

La porte du manoir explosa, Astoria fut soufflée par la déflagration et envoyée contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Elle perdit sa baguette et s'évanouit.

Hermione regarda son sauveur passer la porte. C'était Ron.

—Tu étais longue alors je suis venue voir ce qu'il se passait, lui dit-il en se baissant vers elle.

Pour seule réponse, Hermione se jeta à son cou, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Elle lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres :

—Je t'aime, lui dit-elle

—Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais je t'aimerais un peu plus si je n'étais pas en train de passer la serpillère avec ma veste.

—Oh oui ! Bien sûr, s'excusa Hermione, elle m'a paralysée les jambes.

Ron se releva, sortit sa baguette et appliqua le contre-sort approprié.

Harry arriva avec quelques Aurors du Ministère. Ils emportèrent Astoria Greengrass par la cheminée du manoir. Elle ne souriait toujours pas. Son visage lançait des éclairs à quiconque l'approchait.

Au moment où les flammes vertes montaient du sol pour l'emporter au Magenmagot, Drago entra dans le hall. Il la vit disparaître derrière les flammes magiques.

La dernière chose qu'il vit le marqua à jamais.

En voyant arriver son mari, Astoria avait sourit.


End file.
